


Creatures of Habit

by justheretoreadhannibalfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fae are feared, Hannibal eats people, M/M, Magical Creatures, Will is a hermit, and endangered, because Hannibal isn't human, but it's not cannibalism, but no one knows what Will is, carpenter or woodworker, for a while, neither is Will, people die, whichever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics
Summary: There are creatures in the woods behind Will's house. They are rare, and magical, and Will just wants people to leave them alone. He wants people to leave him alone too, but that's not going to happen. The least he can do is try to keep people away from the woods.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 69
Kudos: 211





	1. 1

Will knew there were strange things that lived in the woods behind his house. He had known that for years, and with every flicker out of the corner of his eye he grew more sure of it.

It wasn’t as if no one would believe him if he told them. People would believe him. There had once been scores of that type of creature all over the earth. The world had crawled with life of every kind. No, people would believe Will. Then they would come with their traps and cages and try to find what he knew was there.

That was probably why Will never really saw them in full. Humans were dangerous to any creature nearing extinction. 

Will wasn’t exactly human, but he looked it well enough to fool man and beast alike. The only creature he had never been able to fool was himself. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was, but he knew he was strange. Maybe he belonged in the woods as well.

Will sat on his back porch, facing the vast expanse of trees as he worked. The dogs milled around near the tree line, never venturing in among the trees themselves. The dogs were as aware as Will what lived in there. They never went into the woods without him. 

Will had tried almost everything to fit in with people. He had even managed to keep a job with the FBI for a while, helping them catch killers. He just didn’t quite fit in, and after a while, people always ended up noticing. That was the last real job he had where he worked with others. He had even enjoyed it some. It had let him use his weird abilities to be helpful.

Now, Will lived out in the middle of nowhere and worked as a carpenter some.

He had saved enough money from his smattering of real jobs that he didn’t really need one anymore, but he had to keep himself busy or he would go insane. He was good at making things, and working with his hands. He enjoyed just being able to make what he wanted. Every now and then he found someone who wanted to buy something, and he got some more pocket cash.

There was a movement just behind the tree line, and it drew Will’s gaze. Of course, as soon as he looked up, there wasn’t anything there to be seen. 

Will sighed and looked back down to his work. 

Maybe he would go fishing tomorrow. It was one thing he enjoyed aside from his work, and it gave him an excuse to wander into the trees. 

Will didn’t know why, but he felt drawn to the woods ever since he had set eyes on this house. It’s why he had moved there in the first place. The woods were ethereal and beautiful. He had fallen in love with them the moment he saw them. Not many people liked to live near wilderness anymore, knowing there were things they couldn’t understand there. No one would ever admit they were afraid of what lived in the wild, but Will had always been able to tell. 

No one ever went into the wilderness alone, for fear of never coming back. If they ventured in at all, they would be armed and have a veritable militia with them in case they came upon anything they didn’t trust. 

It was terrible.

No wonder the remaining creatures feared humans. Humans all acted like they were the ones in danger, when they were capable of defending themselves.

Will sighed and leaned back in his chair to look at his work.

He didn’t know why these were so popular with people. He had been asked many times to make these, and he wasn’t sure what the appeal was.

It was a simple box, with no lid or hinge or opening aside from a slit in the top for paper to be passed through. It reminded him of piggy banks in a way, the old kind that you had to break in order to open. He was able to make them without even so much as a seam where the wooden sides came together, and that was why people liked his so much. 

Will had been told that people called them ‘god boxes’ and used them for some sort of weird practice. They would write down things they had done, or things they were worried about, and then put those things into the box. They felt like they were putting those things into God’s hands, then, and they didn’t have to carry the weight of them anymore. Will thought it sounded like a cheap version of confession for introverts who didn’t want to talk to a priest. 

But who was he to deny people their frivolities?

Will would carve it later, so it looked nice. Right now, this one was just a plain box. He liked to give them some embellishments, and the people who bought them liked it as well.

The sun was starting to set, so Will whistled to the dogs and brought them in for the night. 

They would all go into the woods tomorrow. 

\---

Will sat on the bank of the river, his back against a tree trunk. He kept an eye on the dogs as they splashed in the shallows and ran through the underbrush. They never strayed far from him, especially in the woods. 

Will had brought the box with him, planning to add some carvings while they were out. He was always able to think and work better when he was in among the trees. The atmosphere was calming, and inspiring. 

“I’d add some pictures of magical beasts if people wouldn’t see that as a threat,” Will said aloud, amused at the image of his customer’s horrified expression upon seeing a unicorn or some such on their box, “It’s a shame the most beautiful things have such a taboo around them these days.”

Will often talked to himself while he worked, but mostly while he was in the woods. He felt like there was someone listening to him, someone he could be himself around. The woods were the only place he really felt safe being the way he was. He felt less alone among the trees than when he was surrounded by people.

Will started on some trees and flower designs in the wood, knowing that would be received better by the customer. The outdoors might be taboo, but images of nature were still used to show beauty. It was something Will was glad for in his work. 

“I mean, I suppose there are dangers out there, like sirens and chimeras,” Will continued, “and if there are any harpies still around, I understand being afraid of them. I know people were concerned a few years back when there were some roc sightings. I just wish they would try for coexistence instead of completely wiping out everything they don’t understand.”

The box was coming along well as Will worked, and he blew off some wood shavings. 

The dogs all suddenly came over and sat near Will, making him look up and around. His eyes caught on something he had never seen before. He hadn’t ever seen any of the creatures that lived in the woods aside from a stray squirrel or a rabbit. He had never seen any of the really special ones. The Others.

On the opposite bank of the river, stood a unicorn. 

Will had never seen one in person. He knew there were a few zoos that had them in captivity, but he hadn’t wanted to see them in that kind of condition. Now, he had the opportunity to just  _ look _ at one, fairly up close.

The unicorn had a light brown coat and a dark brown horn. It wasn’t like all the perfectly white creatures from the fairytales, but it was just as beautiful. It wasn’t simply a horse with a long horn either. Will had known it wouldn’t be, though he hadn’t been sure why. The tail was more similar to that of a cow, or a zebra, being long and slender with just a tuft of light hair at the end. The creature seemed to act more like a deer than a horse as well. It walked delicately on its thin legs, barely disturbing the grass underfoot. 

Will found himself at a loss to understand why people would be afraid of such a creature. There were stories of them being violent, but there were far more cases of domesticated dogs becoming violent than a unicorn ever attacking anyone. The one before him certainly seemed docile and calm.

The unicorn looked up and stared directly at Will for a moment. Will wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react, but he just bowed his head and averted his gaze. When he looked back up, the unicorn mimicked the motion and continued as if nothing had transpired between them.

Another thing it did reminded Will of deer, before it walked away into the trees. It rubbed its horn on a tree, the same way he had seen young bucks do when they wanted the velvet off. Will wondered what purpose the action served, but he just watched until the unicorn walked away and he could no longer see it. 

Will wished, now more than ever, that he could carve such a creature into his work. He pulled out a notebook and made a quick sketch of the animal so he might be able to carve one for himself later. 

As Will sketched, the dogs all returned to their playful activities, seemingly aware that the encounter was over. Will didn’t feel as if they had been scared of the unicorn. He thought they had simply been showing their respect for it the same way he had. 

Will went back to work on the box, letting the work consume him. He always made sure his work was the best he could do before he allowed anyone to buy any of it. His customers rarely left unsatisfied, and he had a lot of people come to him after having seen his work in another’s house. 

He didn’t remember ever being taught how to carve wood this way. He had just tried, and practiced until he had what he wanted. He was happy to share his work with people, and it really did help to be able to earn some money on the side like that. 

Will noticed a shadow move up next to him as he worked, and he thought it was probably just one of the dogs. When he did glance over to it, he froze.

It was the shadow of a person. He had never seen any other people in the woods before, and he hadn’t thought anyone would dare. He thought he was the only one who would walk into the woods, let alone sit and work.

“Hi,” Will said after a moment, still unmoving since he wasn’t sure why the person would be there, “Can I help you?”

Will worried the person might be a hunter or a trapper, here to find things like the unicorn. He hoped it wasn’t someone like that, but the odds were not good. People didn’t go into the woods for no reason.

There was a chuff from beside him, and Will knew it wasn’t human. He furrowed his brow and turned to see what it was.

Will’s eyes widened when he saw what had come up beside him.

It looked like a deer, but it was solid black. It had long antlers that shone like ebony, and an intelligence in its eyes that Will hadn’t seen in any deer before. The thing that really set it apart from other deer was the large set of black wings on its back. They were folded up neatly along the creature’s sides, but they seemed to glitter with iridescence in the shifting light through the leaves overhead.

Will thought he had heard of creatures like this before, but he couldn’t quite remember what they were called. They were very rare, if he remembered correctly. Very few people ever saw them.

“Sorry, I thought you must be a person,” Will said, laughing a bit, “but I’m glad you’re not. Seeing a person here could only mean they were after creatures like you.”

The creature tipped its head, seeming to understand Will’s words. It was a bit absurd, but Will didn’t feel like he was talking to an animal. It felt like he was talking to an intelligent being. 

Will looked back down to where the shadow fell, still unmistakably human in shape. It was curious, and Will didn’t have an explanation for it. The creature’s shadow didn’t reveal its true form. Will wasn’t sure he had heard of anything like that before.

“You’re beautiful,” Will said, unable to keep himself from saying it. He had never seen any creature as lovely as this one. “I hope you aren’t going to kill me or eat me, though. I didn’t mean to intrude. I just like being in the woods.”

The words came naturally, Will feeling like he really was in this other creature’s territory. He felt like he had left the real world, and was now suspended in some sort of other reality with this creature. 

The dogs were further down the bank of the river, seeming spooked. Will knew that must mean this creature was dangerous. He sighed.

“If you do, I guess that’s fair. I know I don’t belong here. This is where you live, and humans are destroying it all the time. You have every reason to hate humans.”

The creature tipped its head in the other direction, the antlers almost touching the tree Will was sitting against. They had a sort of red glint when the light hit them, like they weren’t really black, but just such a deep shade of red they seemed so.

When the creature opened its mouth, Will could see the sharp fangs that definitely didn’t belong in the mouth of a deer or any herbivore. It leaned in close, and Will closed his eyes as he waited for the creature to kill him. He just hoped his dogs would be allowed to live. They were animals too, after all, and they hadn’t done anything to earn it.

Will was startled when he felt the soft wetness behind his ear. He opened his eyes and saw that the deer creature was licking his skin. It almost seemed affectionate. Will didn’t understand.

“So, you’re not going to kill me?” Will asked.

The creature pulled away and met Will's gaze. It seemed to be considering his words, and it looked over Will’s form carefully with large, maroon eyes.

After a moment, the creature shook its head lightly and moved forward to lick along Will’s cheek.

Will laughed, feeling himself relax. He hadn’t even realized he had been anxious before, but now that he wasn’t, it felt great.

“Thanks. I really wouldn’t blame you if you did. People are terrible when it comes to things they don’t understand,” Will said, looking down at his work as the creature continued licking softly along his jaw and neck, “I’ve never seen any of you guys, uh, y’know, Others, until today. I thought I was lucky to have caught sight of that unicorn earlier. You are really much more beautiful, though.”

The creature rubbed its nose against Will’s skin as if in thanks, and Will smiled. He pulled out the notebook again and made a quick sketch of the creature. After a moment, he wasn’t quite satisfied with what he had been able to draw. He turned to look at the creature again, and it seemed to stand still, knowing what Will was trying to do.

Will slowly lifted himself onto his feet to see the creature better.

It really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The long, and probably very sharp, antlers lifted like a crown from the delicate skull, and the creature stood with regal poise, reminding Will even more of a king. Will looked over the creature carefully, trying not to stare at any one part too long. It was tempting to just stare at the feathers of the large wings, how they glimmered silver and green in the light. He saw the long feathery plume of the tail, and it was just as elegant as any other part of the creature. Will had to look up to meet the creature’s face, even standing. It was extremely large, though it wasn’t burly and thick like other large mammals. It still appeared perfectly delicate and lithe.

As Will studied the creature, making several small sketches for future reference, the creature seemed amused. It tilted its head and turned to give Will a better view, and after a few minutes it opened its wings. 

The wingspan was immense, and Will couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. Creatures with wings had always enchanted him. Even just small, regular birds were fascinating. Wings were so amazing and beautiful. There were times when Will felt like he should have a pair of his own, but his shoulders remained bare, and smooth as raven’s claws.

Will felt like if the creature could smile, it would have been doing so in that moment. He was enraptured by the sight of the wings, extended fully, and he felt like the creature was amused. 

Will reached out tentatively and touched one of the wings. He felt the smooth feathers under his fingers. They almost seemed to spark with energy as the creature moved. It closed its wings back to its sides and walked up to Will. Its hooves didn’t make a sound on the grass and sticks underfoot as it came up to him. 

Will wasn’t sure what the creature was going to do, but he didn’t really care. Even if it changed its mind now and killed him, at least he had been allowed to see it clearly first. 

The creature pushed its nose up against Will’s arm and under his hand, being careful with its antlers. Will thought they looked sharp enough to cut with just the slightest brush against his flesh. He almost wanted to try it, just to find out.

Will rubbed his fingers over the soft fur of the creature, reminiscent of the way he did with his dogs. The creature seemed pleased with it, and Will thought that must have been what it had wanted by rubbing up to Will this way.

Will traced his hand along the cheeks and jaw of the animal, trying to memorize how it felt so he would be able to bring the memory back later. 

After a moment of just petting over the creature’s head and neck, Will’s curiosity grew unbearable. He lifted one hand up and felt along the sleek antlers. He did actually cut himself on them, because they really were as sharp as they looked. He pulled his hand away and looked at the thin lines of red as they started to ooze blood.

The creature huffed unhappily, as if reprimanding Will for being foolish. It looked at Will’s injured hand like the mere sight was a personal affront. Then, it pushed its head forward and began to lick the cuts clean. 

Will was mesmerized by the sight, and the feeling of the soft tongue against his damaged skin. His hand healed as he watched, and there was soon no evidence that he had injured himself.

Will smiled.

“Thanks,” he said.

The creature chuffed again, seeming annoyed at Will. Will just stared for a moment before he realized why the creature might be upset.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” Will said, feeling a little foolish in the creature's scrutiny, “Your antlers are beautiful.”

The creature chuffed, and it almost seemed like it was laughing at him. It didn’t look upset anymore, and it stepped forward to nuzzle at Will’s shoulder.

“I guess that means you forgive me,” Will chuckled, petting along the creature’s neck in return.

The creature licked him happily for another moment before pulling away. 

“Hmm. You have to go, I guess,” Will said, feeling like he understood the creature almost as well as humans. It seemed incredibly intelligent and expressive.

The creature nodded softly and pawed at the ground as if trying to say something. Will tilted his own head and shrugged in apology. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what you want,” he said.

The creature huffed unhappily and shook itself like the dogs did when they got wet. Then, it was gone. It had traveled so quickly Will hadn’t been able to see it move. It was just there one moment and gone the next. 

The dogs all bounded up to Will then, yipping and jumping up to lick at his hands. He grinned and petted them each in turn. He picked up his things and headed back to the house. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome guest brings some unwelcome news

Will worked, intent in his task. He kept all the sketches of the creature nearby because he wanted this carving to be perfect. 

Will was making himself a statue of the creature he had met. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his head since the encounter, and the inspiration for the statue had come to him after he had finished the most recent god box. 

He had everything set up on his back porch, because he had always felt like he worked better when he was outside, and he liked to be able to see the woods. 

Will heard a car pull up in front of the house, and he made sure to turn off the power tools and put everything so the dogs wouldn’t be able to knock them off the table.

Will walked through the house and got to the front door right as the knock came. He opened the door and saw Alana standing there. She smiled at him expectantly.

“Hi,” Will said, “uh, do you want to come in?”

Alana nodded and stepped in.

“It’s good to see you, Will. You aren’t around much anymore,” She said.

Will shrugged.

“I don’t see any reason to hang around where I’m not wanted,” he replied, trying to keep his tone light. 

Alana wasn’t a part of anything that had happened between Will and the FBI. He didn’t want her to feel like he thought she was.

Alana frowned.

“They don’t blame you for what happened, Will,” she said.

It was a nice attempt to make him feel better, but it didn’t work. Will knew how things were, and he wasn’t going to be going back to the FBI any time soon.

“Do you want some coffee?” Will asked, “or maybe some whiskey?”

Alana nodded. “Coffee would be nice,” she said. 

Will knew she hadn’t dropped the subject. She was always trying to make things better between people. She cared a lot, and Will thought that must be exhausting for her.

Will made them some coffee and handed her a mug as they sat down at his little table in the kitchen. 

“Do you blame  _ yourself _ for what happened?” She asked after a moment.

Will huffed softly. 

“They don’t want me to come back,” he said instead of answering, “None of them really liked me. I was just useful. They’re glad I’m not there anymore.”

Will knew he was right, and he watched as Alana pursed her lips. She knew it too. She never lied to him, so she wasn’t going to argue. Not that she would be able to lie to him if she tried. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Alana said instead of trying to make him feel better.

Will nodded. 

“I know how much blame is mine,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee, “so I blame myself  _ enough _ . It may not have been completely my fault, but, everything that happened, I didn’t make anything better. I just made things worse for being there.”

Alana looked at him with sympathy. He had always thought she might have some suspicion that he wasn’t entirely human. If anyone suspected, it would be her. She was smart.

“Do you think it was bad for you to be there?” she asked.

Will sighed. She had always been worried that he shouldn’t have been working with the FBI in the first place. She thought he just had an empathy disorder and that the work he did for them would be bad for him. It was nice to have someone who cared, but he hated having someone who  _ worried _ . 

“I think it’s good for me to be  _ here _ , now,” Will said. He was bad at answering questions right out. He almost always deflected instead. It was a talent and a curse. “I think it’s good for me to be away from them.”

Alana nodded, as if that was enough of an answer. She sipped her coffee slowly. 

“What have you been working on recently?” she asked, trying to turn the conversation to a more friendly topic.

Will’s thoughts went to the statue waiting on the back porch, but he didn’t want to talk about that with her. She was more realistic when it came to the Others in the world, but she was still wary. She wouldn’t take kindly to hearing that he had been out meeting some of the Others on his own. 

“More god boxes mostly,” Will said instead, “I still don’t really get why people like them, but if they’ll pay for them then I’ll make them.”

Alana smiled.

“I think it’s great,” she said, “it’s a way to deal with the thoughts that horrify us. It’s healthier than some other coping mechanisms I’ve seen. They essentially get rid of the thoughts from their own heads. It really works for some people too.

Will shrugged. 

“I guess,” he said.

There was a lull in the conversation as they both drank their coffee. Alana was one of the few people he could actually stand being around when they were quiet. She didn’t expect anything from him, and she didn’t judge him for his choices. She was good to talk to as well, because she was passionate, and he didn’t have to say a lot in order to keep the conversation going.

“I’m trying to remember what something is called,” he said at last, deciding it was a safe enough way to broach the subject, “A creature I heard about a long time ago. I just remembered it recently, but I can’t remember the name.”

Alana straightened slightly in her posture, preparing to help as much as she could. Will smiled to himself. She always tried to do anything she could to help others.

“It’s sort of like a deer, but it has wings?” he said.

Alana furrowed her brow.

“Not a pegasus,” she said quietly, like she was mentally excluding some animals in order to come to the answer, “Do you mean a peryton?”

Will tipped his head. The name sounded familiar, but he wasn’t sure it was the right one.

“Uh, maybe. What are those?”

Alana laughed softly. 

“They’re deer with wings,” she answered sarcastically, “but they’re really rare. I don’t even know if they exist any more. They were really dangerous, though. They liked to eat human hearts.”

At that, Alana shivered. 

Will leaned forward a bit in his seat. If that was what he had seen in the woods, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know why it hadn’t attacked him.

“What else?” he asked.

Alana scrunched her nose.

“Well, there’s a rumor they had the shadow of a person, even though they were creatures,” she said, “and they came in lots of colors. Some people said you couldn’t kill them no matter what you tried. Other people said they could be killed when their shadow changed to show what they looked like. That only happened after they ate a heart, though, according to the stories at least, and I don’t know if the change of the shadow was permanent or not. No one seemed to be able to agree about it. They could never be kept in captivity, because they would literally tear themselves to shreds if they were ever captured and put in an enclosure. Not to mention they were kind of hard to feed.”

Will was sure this was the same creature, now. The shadow, and the fangs were what really convinced him. He didn’t know why he was still  _ alive _ , though.

“Yeah,” he said, “That’s the one I was thinking of. Peryton, huh?”

Alana nodded. Will knew she was curious about why he had asked.

“I had a dream,” he said, knowing she would accept that easily enough, “and when I woke up I knew I had heard of it before, but I couldn’t remember the name.”

“That makes sense,” she said, “I’m glad I could help. It’s not every day I get to talk about magical creatures without freaking someone out.”

Will smiled and nodded, carefully keeping his teeth hidden behind his lips. It was true. She was one of the only people who actually wanted to talk about them sometimes. It was hard to find anyone who wasn’t completely terrified by the topic.

“I’m glad we can find that in each other,” Will agreed, “but what have you been up to recently? Have you been helping Jack out and profiling more killers, or have you followed my lead and left him to his own devices?”

Alana shrugged lightly.

“I told him I specialize in  _ family trauma _ , so I only consult on cases that involve that,” she said, “and he has kept his word so far.”

Will huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, he respects you too much to go against you. What brought you out here anyway? You don’t come by often.”

Alana nodded and took another sip from her coffee.

“I guess you should consider this a bit of a warning,” she admitted, “Jack has been looking into some disappearances in this area. He’ll be here soon enough to talk to you. I didn’t want you to feel ambushed.”

Will nodded. Jack should know better than to come here asking for help. Will wouldn’t help him. He had made that clear when he had left. Jack would have to be desperate to even try.

Jack must be  _ desperate _ .

That thought sobered Will a bit, making him frown and worry himself about what on earth Jack might have in order to seek out Will for help.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Will offered, knowing Alana had seen his hesitation and likely guessed the cause. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to help him, Will,” Alana said, tenderly sincere, “I know you will, because Jack wouldn’t come to you unless it was bad. I just want you to know that it’s not your fight. You don’t have to go back into the fray.”

Will smiled and huffed a soft laugh, careful not to show his teeth.

“I appreciate that, really. You  _ know _ it’s not going to help, but you say it anyway. At least you can leave with the knowledge that you did what you could.”

Alana was quiet for a moment, and Will realized he had hurt her. He hadn’t meant to. He had a bad habit of being too honest, and pointing out what others wanted to keep hidden. Even with people he liked, apparently.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled down at his mug, “I didn’t mean that.”

Alana smiled sadly. She reached across the table and put her hand over his in a gesture that would have been very nice, if it didn’t make Will want to pull away like it burned. He hated when people touched him.

“Don’t lie to me now, Will. I know how you work. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was just doing this out of obligation. I really do care about you,” Alana said softly.

Will had to close his eyes at her words. 

It wasn’t that he couldn’t think about her in that way, or that she wasn’t his type or anything. He had at one point entertained the idea that they might fall in love. She was kind and understanding, and beautiful. He could really imagine falling for her.

He just wasn’t  _ right _ .

Whatever the other part of him was, the part that wasn’t human, it made him incompatible with humans. Probably not in a genetic way, god forbid he ever try that out, but personality wise. He just didn’t mesh well with humans. It was like there was some boundary, some barrier, stopping him from making a truly meaningful connection with them.

It could be reinforced by the fact that he  _ knew _ he was partially something most people considered entirely horrifying and loathsome. He knew he wasn’t completely human, and maybe that kept him from taking the final step in making a connection. 

But it would be for the best, because of that very fact. Almost all humans feared or hated the Others, so making a true connection with any of them might expose Will to being discovered and then hunted like an animal.

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Will amended, softly reclaiming his hand, “I meant it as a friendly barb, pointing out that I am probably going to fall prey to Jack once again despite your efforts. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I think you are doing this out of some sort of convoluted idea that you have to in order to be a good person.”

Alana laughed softly.

“I can always tell when you feel bad, because you start talking like that again,” she said.

Will knew it was true. When he felt guilt, shame, or even sometimes fear, he ended up sounding sort of weird. He used different words than he normally would. Oddly enough, they were often the words he would think, but would usually refrain from saying in order to preserve his appearances. 

Will took a drink of his coffee. 

“Yeah, well at least I don’t get defensive and yell at people,” he replied.

Alana smiled and nodded.

They both had known Jack long enough to understand the nuances of each of his actions. They both knew he seemed angry when he felt guilty. He took out his emotions on those around him, unless they had earned enough of his respect to have passed that tier.

“I should probably go,” Alana said after a while, “I have classes to teach, and patients to see. I just wanted to stop by.”

Will nodded, not bothering to point out that she hadn’t “just wanted to stop by”. They both knew he was well aware. They also both knew he wouldn’t say anything because he didn’t want to upset Alana again. 

“Should I be expecting that ambush later today, or is Jack going to try some other routes first?” Will asked as he bid her goodbye.

Alana sighed.

“Hopefully he will at least wait until tomorrow,” she answered, “but he has already mostly exhausted his options. Be expecting him soon, and don’t let him catch you off guard. You know how that will end.”

Will nodded and they waved goodbye to each other as Alana returned to her car and pulled away. 

Will drank his coffee slowly, considering everything he had learned. He had a name for the creature now, and a bit of information about it as well. It didn’t help with his confusion much, seeing as they were known to be violent. The one he had met had seemed fairly docile, though far more intelligent than he would have expected from even a predator. 

To add to all that, Jack was going to come bother him soon enough, and Will was probably going to end up helping him. There had been some disappearances in the area. If Jack was involved, there was reason to believe they had either been murdered or abducted. If Jack was coming to Will, that meant they didn’t have anything else. 

Will idly wished his mug held whiskey instead of coffee, though it was too early in the day to be drinking. Not that he really followed the rules of society. He was basically a hermit, and did what he wanted for the most part.

With a sigh, Will stood up and went back to his work station behind the house. He started everything back up and resumed his work on the statue. He always thought better when he had something to do with his hands, and he might as well do something productive with his time. 

Not only had the creature not killed Will, it had seemed to entertain his wishes. It had seemed as interested in Will as he was in it, and had even seemed to show some sort of affection to him, in the way animals did.

Will couldn’t shake the idea that the creature was incredibly intelligent. There was some level of intelligence in every creature Will had encountered. Dogs were smart, and intuitive when it came to the atmosphere and the humans around them. The unicorn, even, had seemed to register his presence as a potential threat, but had accepted his sign of comradery with some understanding. 

But the peryton. 

The peryton had seemed to understand what his words meant, and had reacted to them accordingly. It had seemed to intuitively understand what Will was meaning to do when he had stood up, and had helped him get a better look at its form in order to sketch it. It had somehow emoted effectively without the aid of the proper facial muscles to form expressions like humans did. Will had been able to tell when it was annoyed at him for having cut himself, and when it had been satisfied with his apology.

These were not the attributes of a dumb animal. They belied a deep, developed intelligence that humans thought themselves the sole owners of. 

Will knew he wasn’t likely to see the creature again, having never before seen any of the others while in the woods. It just didn’t happen that often, and he had been lucky enough to see two of them. On the same day, at that. The chances were astronomical that he would ever see another of them in his lifetime, but he was satisfied with having had such a pleasant interaction with a creature as beautiful as the peryton he had met.

For something that was a predator, from what Will had observed as well as what he had been able to learn by talking with Alana, it had acted inexplicably gently towards Will. It had even healed his wound when he had hurt himself.

The creature took form under Will’s care, and soon enough he was looking at a fair miniature of the peryton. It was only about three feet tall, but it held the same majesty and graceful qualities of the creature of flesh and blood.

Will didn’t often paint his work, finding the look of raw wood pleasant. Not to mention, amature artists loved to buy his stuff so they could paint it themselves. But he was seriously considering painting this one.

It didn’t look quite right, in the light brown shades. It was supposed to be black.

Will sorted through the paints he owned, but didn’t find any that he felt would do the creature justice. He would have to go to a store and see if anything satisfactory was available. 

He wasn’t thrilled at the idea, but he was anxious to see the statue given the proper treatment. 

He almost always put more work and care into the things he was going to keep for himself. It was just a side effect of who he was. He could do wonderfully on something he would sell, or give away, but his  _ passion _ went into the things he hoarded for himself. He almost never even let people see the things he made for himself. They felt too personal, like he had placed a sliver of his soul into them, and anyone who saw it would know him. He wouldn’t want anyone to look at his work and know what he was.

Not that even _ he _ knew. All he had were some feelings about it, and a set of abnormally sharp teeth. That didn’t exactly give him much to go off.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jack

“Good morning, Will,” Jack said, smiling in such a blatantly  _ false _ way it made Will wince.

Jack wasn’t alone. There was a man standing just behind him, studying Will over Jack’s shoulder. He was taller than Will, but not by much. Maybe an inch. He had high cheekbones and dark eyes. The impressively loud suit he wore was definitely tailored for him, and probably expensive enough that Will would have to get a real job again just to pay for one. Despite the lack of outward emotion, Will could tell the man was amused about something, and he looked at Will like some particularly interesting goldfish.

“Jack,” Will said bluntly, then tipped his chin at the stranger, “who’s this?”

Jack turned, as if he was pleased to have the opportunity to introduce them to each other.

“This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter,” Jack declared, “Doctor Lecter, this is Will Graham. I did warn you he is not the most  _ sociable _ person.”

Doctor Lecter nodded politely, still amused about something. It was itching at Will’s skin like poison oak. He didn’t back down or show his aversion, though. He tried not to show weakness in front of any humans. Creatures were different, and more likely to accept you if you seemed weak or vulnerable. Humans would either choose that moment to strike, or reject you outright.

“I understand, and I know we are likely seen as intruders in this case,” The doctor said casually, “though I do hope we are not a terrible inconvenience to you, Mister Graham.”

Will huffed, stepping aside to beckon them in.

“Call me Will, and I’ll consider forgiving the intrusion,” he told the man as the two walked into the somewhat dark house.

Will didn’t have a lot of lights, or particularly bright ones. He didn’t need them, though that was another thing that set him apart from normal humans. He had really  _ excellent _ night vision. 

The doctor’s lips twitched up in something resembling a smile, and Will got the sense it was the most expressive the man got. That was fine with him.

“So, what makes you come out here and bother me, Jack?” Will asked, pouring them each a mug of coffee, offering it to each of them with a raise of his eyebrow.

Hannibal accepted the coffee, though Will could see it was more out of politeness than any desire for the mediocre beverage. Jack took his without giving it any thought at all, and didn’t even seem to notice he held the mug as he replied.

“There have been some disappearances in this area,” Jack explained, “and I could really use your imagination on this one. We don’t have any leads, and I need something.”

Will glanced at the doctor, who was managing not to look like he despised the coffee as much as Will could tell he really did. 

“You already have a psychiatrist to give you a profile. That’s what I do best, Jack. I don’t see what I could do to help you. Lecter seems a capable individual.”

Jack blinked in surprise, and Lecter smiled softly again. It was more in his eyes, and Will could tell he was growing more amused with every word spoken.

“Will. You  _ know _ you do more than that. You interpret the evidence, and make jumps you can’t explain. I need someone who can interpret evidence like that. I  _ need _ some jumps,” Jack said.

The desperation was leaking through, despite Jack’s attempts to seem in control of the situation. 

“If I may,” Doctor Lecter said gently, cutting in before Will could tell Jack off again, “Will, there is very little evidence to work with, and even less resources to utilize regarding the victims. All Jack is asking for is for your thoughts. You needn’t work on the case past that.”

Jack seemed a bit deflated, as if he had hoped not to make that clear to Will. He had probably hoped to rope Will into the investigation until the end. 

Will eyed the doctor warily. Usually, when someone acted that nice around him at the first meeting, they wanted something from him. He just didn’t know what the man might want, or what he might have heard about Will.

“Be that as it may, Doctor, I still don’t intend to get my head wrapped up in this kind of stuff again,” Will said, “and regardless, I can’t do anything without  _ evidence _ . All I do is interpret the evidence. I can’t do that with nothing.”

Lecter tipped his head curiously, continuing to study Will like he had been. Will wasn’t sure why it unnerved him so much. He was used to odd looks from people. He shouldn’t have been bothered by one more.

“If you cannot do anything with the amount of evidence we have, would it really be a threat to the peace you have found here?” he asked.

Will cursed under his breath, but he saw the slight twitch of the man’s ears telling him he had been heard.

“You make a damn good argument, Doc,” Will said, taking a swig of his coffee, “but I’m not hearing a lot of appeal to my nature. I would think a  _ psychiatrist _ would try to garner sympathy, making me feel bad for not  _ wanting _ to help.”

Now the man was  _ really _ amused. His eyes seemed to sparkle with interest, and he tipped his head just a bit.

“If I were to do that, would it be an effective strategy?” Lecter asked.

Will smiled wryly, not showing his teeth.

“I didn’t say it would be, but most people would try anyway,” he said with a shrug, “I was wondering if you were refraining from doing so out of a sense that it wouldn’t work, or because you don’t want to be like most people.”

Doctor Lecter smiled, and he flashed his teeth for just a moment. Will could have sworn they were a bit sharper than most, but he didn’t get a good enough look at them to be sure. 

“I can assure you, Will, neither of us are like  _ most _ people,” he said, his voice smooth and enticing, as if he was trying to lure Will into something.

As much as Will was aware of the temptation, it still worked. 

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Will said at last, sighing at himself and putting his coffee down on the counter, “What do you have to work with?”

Jack brightened up considerably, having all but wilted with the idea that Will would not help them. He pulled a file out of his bag and handed it to Will, eyes intent on watching him work. 

Will opened the file and looked over the pictures. 

There really wasn’t much. Each person’s home was seemingly untouched, though their doors had been left slightly ajar. No signs of forced entry, burglary, or a struggle. Everything exactly in its place, aside from the resident. Even their keys, wallets, personal items, phones,  _ everything _ , had been left behind. It was as if they had been spirited away.

The only thing that tied them together was the general proximity, and something else that Will couldn’t quite place. He could taste it on his tongue, like cinnamon among the other flavors that mingled across his palette. He recognized it, and appreciated it, but it was not the only thing to consider.

Will looked at the pictures, knowing how to look in the places the agents and investigators hadn’t. That was his expertise. Seeing what others didn’t, and thinking in ways they couldn’t.

“You’ll want to see if the orientation of their houses is similar, and check the perimeter of the properties for anything, like prints in the dirt, or marks on trees,” Will said absently, turning to another picture as he spoke, “and they are going to have something in common. It might not be obvious. It might be something in their personality, or something from their past. Ask people who knew them what they were like, not just the usual sort of questions.”

Will flipped the file shut and handed it back to Jack, taking up his coffee to drink again. He ignored the bright look of awe and determination on Jack’s face. He wasn’t going to entertain the thought of joining the investigation. He wanted to see what the doctor thought of his observations.

Lecter was impressed. Will could tell that much. There were also some unspoken thoughts that swam behind his eyes, but Will couldn’t make them out. The man’s eyes flicked over Will as if looking for some sign or hint that would explain how he did it. 

“See, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked, “I’m  _ really _ not like most people. I have yet to be convinced about you.”

_ That _ got a reaction. Lecter smiled again, and Will was sure his teeth were sharper than average. That alone was proof of nothing, but it was odd. The man huffed a soft laugh before the smile turned into something more tame.

“Well, I shall have to endeavor to prove myself, then,” he practically purred.

Will felt his hackles rise at the tone, as if his body was reacting to some sort of challenge. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what about the man felt off, but there was definitely something. Something that was screaming at Will that Lecter was not who he claimed to be. 

These were the kinds of things that made Will stand out, even in the FBI.

Jack stepped forward, his expression imploring. He was about to ask Will to come to the labs, or to a scene, and keep helping.

Will held up a hand to keep him from saying anything.

“I need to head into town for something today,” he offered, thinking back to the paint he wanted to look for, “and if you have something in Quantico that you want me to look at, I may just be amenable to that.”

Jack all but beamed at Will, nodding and assuring him that he would have everything set up and ready for him. Will didn’t care much about what Jack was saying. He was wholly focused on doctor Lecter. The man was watching him with a peculiar expression, and Will was set on finding out what lurked behind his eyes. That was essentially the only reason he had agreed to help more. He had never been wrong about anyone yet, and he was determined to find out what was setting off the alarms in his head.

The men set off soon after Will agreed to help, leaving Will alone to consider what he had just done.

Will sighed, shaking his head at himself. Alana had known he would agree to help, and so had he. They had both known, but he hadn’t been able to stop from doing it anyway. He was too predictable. Even if it was just to himself.

Will let the dogs back in, doing a headcount to make sure they had all come when he called. There had been a few times when one or two of the dogs had decided to linger outside when it was time to come back in, and unsupervised dogs tended to get into trouble if left too long.

Once all the dogs were inside, Will stepped out onto the back porch and took a deep breath in. 

He could smell the trees, and the fresh earth. He could smell hints of the dogs on the grass and the wood of the porch. Will knew he had a better sense of smell than most people, but there had been some humans that had an even more acute sense of smell, so he couldn’t definitely attribute it to his otherness. 

Will briefly considered changing his mind and not going into Baltimore. He would much rather take a walk into the woods, sketch some more designs to be carved into his work later. He could let his thoughts settle, and allow the mentality of monsters to fall away like autumn leaves. He could go fishing, or just sit on the bank of the stream and listen as the water sang by.

As enjoyable as it was to think of, Will knew he wouldn’t do it. He had told Jack he would go into town, and come by Quantico. Regardless of how he wished he wasn’t, Will Graham was a man of his word. He also really did want to find a paint worthy of the peryton, and he wouldn’t be able to avoid going into town to find it.

\---

“Need help finding anything?” the small employee asked. Her hair was bright orange and spiked up, and she stood only about five feet. Five feet at most, actually. 

Will had been trying  _ not _ to look like he needed help. He hated when employees tried to talk to him, and he always wanted to avoid it if he could. This girl had just appeared out of nowhere, and had apparently noticed he wasn’t sure which bottle of paint he wanted.

Will sighed.

“I need paint for a model, but it has to be perfect. It has to be black, but I want it to shimmer, sort of. I’m not sure this is making sense. I don’t normally use paints, and I don’t know what to look for,” he confessed, knowing it was better to accept help when offered than to wander around confused for another hour after having rejected it.

The girl hummed thoughtfully, scanning the shelves in consideration.

“Oh! I think I’ve got just the thing!” she said, snapping her fingers, “I used the stuff once before, and I think it’ll do the trick.”

She waved for Will to follow her, and he did, though he was wary. She led him to an aisle in a section of the store he hadn’t thought to check, and then she studied the shelves of paints carefully. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for, and she pulled out a bottle to show to him.

“This stuff is a temperature-sensitive, color-changing, shimmering gloss coat. They show up mostly clear, but the shade of whatever color you put under it will change when it gets warm or cold. You can get it in whatever colors you want, meaning the shimmer will be a different color. I’ve never used it over black, but I think it’s just what you’re looking for.”

Will took the bottle from her and studied the label. It sounded about right, and if he could get different shades for the wings and the antlers, that  _ would  _ be perfect.

“Thank you,” he said, mentally deciding to find out if he could leave a review of the specific employee, or give her a tip or something, “I think you’re right. I’d almost lost hope.”

Will flashed her a soft smile, careful to keep his teeth hidden, using the opportunity to catch her name off the tag.

Anna grinned at him.

“I’m glad I could help,” she said, and she really meant it, “need anything else?”

Will shook his head, turning back to the shelf of paints to find the perfect colors.

“I think I can handle it from here, but I really do appreciate it,” he said.

“No problem,” Anna replied. She turned and walked away, leaving Will to pick out the perfect paints for his peryton. 

Will found some that would shine green and silver, just like the feathers of the peryton. He debated over a few red shimmer paints, but eventually decided on one. He then walked over and picked up a large bottle of regular black paint and carried them all to the checkouts. 

The boy who rang him up was in a bad mood, and didn’t engage Will in any conversation. That suited Will just fine, though it left a lingering feeling of annoyance in him from the boy’s own thoughts. 

\---

Jack made sure to meet Will at the doors, leading him to the labs while telling Will how really odd what they had found was. He didn’t tell Will what it was he was going to see, but Jack was sure to make it clear that it was entirely unnatural. At least in his mind.

Beverly was the only one working in the labs. Will was glad of that, and knew Jack had probably made sure of it just to get Will in a good mood. Beverly was the only one who actually  _ had _ liked Will, and had tried to convince him not to leave. Will liked her, and was glad to see her again.

Doctor Lecter was in there too, standing near one of the tables. He watched as Will entered, his eyes tracking every movement like a hunting predator.

“Here it is,” Beverly said, waving at the large object on the table, “have a gander, Will.”

Will huffed a laugh at Beverly’s casual expression. She only talked that way to Will, because he was the only person who would talk that way in response and not be annoyed with her for doing so.

As Will drew closer, he saw why Jack was so confused by it.

The object was a plaster mold. The kind they used to preserve tire tracks or footprints. What Will saw was not either of those.

Hoof-prints. Cloven hooves.

“These prints were found outside the most recent missing person’s home. The second missing person’s home had also had hoof prints like these, but they had been near the tree line, so they had been dismissed as irrelevant. These were in the flower garden directly under a window.”

Jack explained it as if it all had to mean something.

Will huffed.

“I don’t suppose the flowers had been  _ eaten _ ,” he said, taking no small amount of joy in being an annoyance.

Jack crossed his arms.

“No, they weren’t. Not to mention, the garden was on the side of the house  _ away _ from the trees this time,” he said.

Will raised an eyebrow.

“So both houses were near trees,” he concluded, “you don’t happen to know if  _ all _ of them were, do you?”

Jack rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“Yeah. They all were.”

Will spread his hands.

“Then there you have it. Statistically, you were bound to find some animal prints somewhere near them. Congrats. You should start keeping score like some nature enthusiast. Two deer out of so many missing people. That’s really fantastic. You could really take it up as a hobby.”

Beverly snorted, turning away to hide her snickering behind her hand. Jack looked like he might be about to explode. Doctor Lecter had a sly smile that he was also obviously trying to suppress. 

Clearing his throat, Hannibal put a hand on Jack’s shoulder to calm him down a bit.

“I think Jack might be considering that this connection means something beyond _ human _ involvement,” Hannibal explained, his eyes still sparkling with amusement. 

Will sighed.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll consider it,” he said, looking back down at the mold, “I already said it’s probably a deer, but if you’re worried it’s one of the Other, then it could be just about anything. There are plenty of creatures with cloven hooves. Hell, it could even be the devil himself. He’s got hooves.”

Beverly was continuing to snicker in an undignified manner. Will, himself, was having a hard time not laughing. If Beverly hadn’t been laughing so much, it might have been easier for Will to keep a straight face. The fact that Jack was still visibly frustrated wasn’t helping either.

“Do you have any hunches?” Jack asked, his voice tense as he refrained from shouting.

Will sighed.

“Alright. Yeah. I have a hunch that it’s not exactly a _ person _ doing this,” he confessed, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall, “I can’t tell you what’s doing it, just that it’s probably not fully human, if it’s human at all. The missing people probably aren’t alive anymore. You’re looking for bodies, or body parts. I can’t help you more than that.”

Jack nodded, his jaw working as he tried to figure out what it was Will was implying.

“Should we scour the woods?” he wondered aloud.

Will started, having to stop himself before he shouted or fell over.

“ _ No _ ,” he said immediately, without thinking about it.

All three of the others looked at him expectantly, and Will ran a hand over his face as he tried to decide what to say to keep them from tearing through the woods and killing anything they found.

“Listen. These people  _ offended _ the creature. They probably trespassed in its territory. If you go into those woods, the only thing you will get is death, whether that’s the death of your men or innocent creatures. I, personally, being one of the people who lives near those woods, would like it very much if you would  _ not _ anger the animals that live there, especially if one of them has already been taking people.”

Jack frowned. Will knew it was a fine line he was walking, making a case against harming the Others, but he couldn’t help it. He hated the thought of the FBI razing the woods to the ground and killing everything in it. 

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Jack demanded.

Will huffed.

“I don’t know, Jack,” he snapped, “I shouldn’t even be here, but if you want my advice, you’ll leave the woods alone. Maybe the people who live near them should be more careful about what they do. It seems like they were tempting fate by living there in the first place, and they just tied their own noose by being disrespectful to the powers that be. I’m going back home, and I’m gonna mind my own business, and if I see _ any _ FBI agents trying to use my property to sneak into the woods, I’ll shoot them in the foot. I’m warning you, Jack. Stay away from the woods. Leave the creatures well enough alone, and they’ll let you be.”

With that, Will strode directly out of the labs, ignoring Jack’s calls to come back. He felt his blood boiling, and he didn’t trust himself not to just bare his teeth and growl at them all. 

Go searching the woods for some killer beast. _ Ha _ . That was laughable. If there was anything in those woods that was killing people,  _ he _ would be happy to let it. The people of the world didn’t deserve mercy from it. They all thought they were too good for their lives, and didn’t understand how lucky they were to have them.

“Will.”

It was Doctor Lecter.

Will huffed again and continued walking, right out the doors into the parking lot. He was halfway to his car when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Will felt his entire body tense up and he froze. He had to make the conscious decision to keep himself from straight up biting the man’s hand and tasting the blood on his tongue.

“Mister Graham, please,” Hannibal said, all politeness, “I did not follow you with the intention of trying to convince you to return to Jack. I merely wanted to express my gratitude to you for your words.”

Will frowned, confused, and turned to look at the man. There was no hint of irony or untruth in his expression.

“What for?” Will asked, shrugging the hand off his shoulder and crossing his arms.

Hannibal tipped his head curiously at Will and looked him over.

“My native country is Lithuania,” he began by way of explanation, “and as a young boy I spent much time in the woods of my family home. There was not so much taboo and fear of the Others in that time and place. I was taught to consider them as beautiful creatures and to always show them respect. I am pained by the turn humanity has taken since then, and I am glad to see you respect them and care about them as I do. I had thought I was alone in this way of thinking.”

Will pressed his lips together and shrugged. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, trying not to channel his frustration at the doctor, “I’m glad to hear at least  _ someone _ around here has some sense. I thought the last of it had gone with me. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

Hannibal nodded, and Will turned back to walk to his car.

“I’ll see you again, Will,” Hannibal called after him.

Will opened his car door and looked back at the man.

“Not if I can help it,” he replied.

Will didn’t miss the sharp-toothed smile Hannibal gave him as he drove away.


	4. 4

Will finished sanding down his latest box and set it aside. He sighed and looked out at the treeline. The dogs were milling around in the yard, but he was staring past them. He needed to take a walk. His blood was still hot in his veins from his discussion with Jack, even a day later.

Jack hadn’t called or sent anyone out to try bothering Will, which was a relief, but Will couldn’t shake the fear that he was still going to try messing with the woods.

Will whistled, ushering all the dogs back inside. He didn’t want them to come with him into the woods today. He grabbed his messenger bag and made sure it had his sketchbook and pencils in it. He slung it over his shoulder and locked the door before he headed off the back porch toward the trees. 

Will was careful as he walked through the low plants and trees. He found the stream and followed it for a good distance before he selected a place under a tree to sit down. He pulled out his sketchbook and turned to the page with his sketches of the peryton. He didn’t have an idea for anything new, so he just looked at the peryton for a bit. He liked the sound of the stream, and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. The woods were almost silent aside from that.

Will felt a shift in the air and he held his breath. 

When he looked up, he almost laughed.

It was the same peryton from before. The probability of him ever seeing it again was low, but here it was. 

“I half expected to see some FBI lackey, here to kill anything in their path even remotely threatening,” Will said, “I did everything I could, but Jack thinks the idea is to track down whatever’s been taking out those idiots nearby at the expense of anything else in the area. He has no idea what it’s like out here, when the sun is out, streaming through the leaves, and you just don’t know what might wander by.”

The peryton chuffed lightly, as if agreeing. Will smiled and shrugged. He was honestly glad to be seeing the peryton again, especially instead of some human that meant to destroy the small sanctuary he had in the woods. The one place he could feel completely himself. He wasn’t bound to find another property like this one if he was forced off, or if the woods ever were razed by Jack.

“I’m really glad it’s you,” Will confessed, turning back to his sketchbook.

The peryton settled into a lying position next to the tree, looking over Will’s shoulder at the sketchbook. Will lifted it so the creature could see its likeness.

“What do you think? Look good?” he asked, glancing over.

The peryton tipped its head and chuffed lightly. Will smiled. He didn’t know if that was an agreement or not, but it felt natural to talk to the creature.

He had never enjoyed talking to people much, even the few people he liked well enough. He was better with talking to animals, even though he felt a bit silly for it. With the peryton, it was different. The creature seemed intelligent enough to understand his words, but didn’t have the preconceived notions and prejudices that humans did. It was just better.

“Well, I hope that was a yes,” he said, “I’m working on a carving of you. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I didn’t think I was likely to see you again. I even bought paint for it. Can you _ imagine _ ? I never use paints. Lucky for me, some little employee at the store knew exactly the right paint to give your antlers and wings the shine they deserve.”

Will shifted so he could face the peryton while he spoke, and he admired the antlers and wings as he talked about them. They had the same shimmer he had noticed last time. The antlers seeming red, and the feathers almost green. 

The peryton shifted its wings, causing the feathers to rub against each other. The sound was almost musical, and Will grinned.

“You’ve got a lot of tricks up your sleeve, I’ll bet,” he said, “and if I had all my life to learn them, I don’t think I’d discover them all.”

The peryton chuffed, bobbing its head as if it were amused by his words. It leaned forward a bit, so it’s soft nose almost brushed the fabric of his shirt. It was smelling him again.

“I’m serious,” Will said, running his hand along the peryton’s jaw as he had before, feeling the velvet fur under his palm, “you’re a more intelligent creature than most humans I meet, and I bet you have a lot of secrets no one has any clue about. The stories about creatures like you are vague at best. I bet no one has ever really gotten to know one of you.”

The creature’s ears flicked, as if swatting away a fly, and it pulled away to tip its head at him. It was questioning, and Will knew what it meant.

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, “I’m not interested in using you to get famous. I just want to be left alone, and I just want everyone to leave creatures like you alone too.”

The peryton seemed satisfied with that answer, leaning in to nuzzle at Will’s chest again. On impulse, Will moved his own hands up to the creature's ears and began to massage the soft cartilage there. 

The peryton shuddered in pleasure and made a soft humming sound. Will smiled.

“I didn’t know my weird ability would extend to you,” he said pleasantly, “I have the ability to understand a lot of things, and it looks like I can understand you too. I had an idea you would like this.”

The peryton licked gently at Will’s neck, and he laughed. It tickled a bit.

“I don’t suppose you’re the one who has been killing the people who live near these woods,” Will said after a moment.

The peryton paused and pulled away to look at him. The dark eyes seemed to be startled and questioning, almost hesitant.

Will chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell. I said I want people to leave you alone, and I meant it. I believe you had good enough reason to, if you did, and I don’t really care anyway.”

The peryton tossed its head a bit, as if saying “good. I don’t regret anything either.”

Will smiled.

“I should probably be more upset with you, huh,” he suggested, resuming his petting over the creature’s neck and jaw as its head returned to him, “I mean, seeing as how I’m probably human, and you’ve been killing other humans. Maybe that’s why the other FBI agents never really liked me. It must be really off-putting to see someone not care on an intrinsic level when others have died.”

Another soft humming sound came from the creature. It was almost like the soft flutter of hummingbird wings, yet it had clearly come from the peryton’s vocal chords. The flesh of the creature’s neck vibrated under Will’s hands with the sound.

The creature shifted so its side was in a position more up against Will, and its large but graceful body was between him and the tree. It nudged Will gently, and Will smiled. He huffed in surprise.

“You’re the least skittish creature I’ve ever met,” Will said, settling in with his back against the sturdy wall of the peryton’s body, the creature shifting its wing so it came around and shielded Will instead of being leaned against, “even humans are less prone to becoming friendly with me. I guess the only thing that has ever warmed up to me this quickly was one of my dogs. She’s a gentle little lady, though. Much less predator in her than there is in you.”

The peryton nuzzled along Will’s jaw, chuffing lightly in response to his words. 

“Oh yeah,” Will said after a moment, just running his fingers over the soft velvet of the creature’s form, “you want to know what I mean by ‘probably human’.”

The peryton shifted its wing again, creating the soft musical sound once more. It was an agreement.

Will wasn’t sure how he was understanding the creature as well as he was, or if he was just fooling himself by thinking he did. It was just as if their minds had connected, and communication was much more direct between them than between any other two creatures in the world.

“Well, I have this thing,” Will explained, reaching out and stroking a few soft feathers, “I just know things without knowing how I know. I know a magical creature has been taking those people. I know they had it coming anyway. I know Alana has feelings for me. I know I’m not completely human.”

The feathers glittered with hidden magic, and Will smiled as he felt the energy buzz against his skin.

“I don’t know what I am, exactly,” he said, “but I think my ability has something to do with it. I have other things, like my teeth being sharp, my night vision, my sense of smell, but most of all, I have just never felt like a human. I understand humans, and I can think like any of them if I want to. There are just enough things about me that are different, that make me stand out, and make them dislike me. Not to mention, I’m one out of three people I now know that aren’t scared stiff of just talking about creatures like you.”

The peryton licked softly along Will’s neck, as if trying to clean the scents of his soap and his cologne off his skin. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if that was exactly what it was doing.

“Three as of yesterday,” Will continued, feeling free to speak for once in his life, “some new guy, Doctor Lecter, is officially three. He has respect, and I would even go so far as to say love, for the Others. I could see it in his eyes. He has seen beautiful things, and he has never been frightened of them. I wish everyone could understand that. If everyone had the same feelings towards Others as Hannibal does, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

It was so strange for Will to say what he actually thought and felt, without the fear of retaliation, and with the feeling of being understood. There were no humans that would hear him talk about people being killed by magical creatures, and how it might be justified, and not be either disgusted or horrified by him. He would never dare say something like that to Alana, who was the closest thing to an understanding person he had.

The peryton’s wing pulled in closer, as if swaddling Will in its protective warmth. It nuzzled and pressed its warm face closer into Will’s shoulder and chest, and Will laughed softly.

“I can understand a lot of things, but I don’t really understand you,” Will said, smoothing a hand down along the front of the creature’s chest.

The peryton looked at him curiously, and Will shrugged. 

“You’re a predator. You’re dangerous, and I’m trespassing. Every tale I hear about creatures like you ends with the mortal human being killed. You should have eaten my heart ten times over by now, but you don’t even seem interested in doing so,” he explained, “instead, you’re showing some strange affection that I am sure I haven’t earned, and you’re being gentle. You healed my hand when I cut myself on your antlers, and you are even sort of showing me your vulnerable side. I just don’t quite understand why.”

The peryton shifted its wings once more, drawing out the musical sound so it very nearly created a melody in the air around them. Will watched as the feathers vibrated with the sound, shimmering their greenish silver right in front of him. Within reach.

Will leaned his head back so it rested against the body of the creature. He felt its large, deep breaths cause it to rise and fall, and could feel the soft thump of its pulse under the skin.

“Maybe someday you’ll tell me why you don’t kill me,” Will mused, letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed, “Or you’ll decide to kill me anyway.”

There was a low rumble through the creature’s body, and Will opened his eyes to meet the dark maroon ones looking back at him.

“Okay, alright,” he said, raising his hands in surrender, “I get it. I trust you. Obviously, I trust you. If I didn’t I probably wouldn’t have come back into the woods after meeting you the once. I would have decided it had been a fluke, and that I would die if I ever saw you again. I told you that I can understand you about most things. I know you don’t plan to kill me right now. I was just saying that you might change your mind.”

The peryton pushed its nose against Will’s cheek, nudging him firmly in the same way the dogs did when he was taking too long to open the door for them. It was playful, but purposeful.

“You’re telling me you won’t change your mind?” Will asked, pushing the soft muzzle away and raising an eyebrow, “how do you know? You don’t know hardly anything about me, and I might end up being the reason the FBI comes traipsing through here to hunt you down.”

The peryton chuffed harshly. If Will had to put an emotion to it, he would have to say the creature was offended.

“Okay. Fine. You’re a peryton of your word,” He said, smiling, “I already told you I trust you.”

The peryton turned away, looking off into the trees. It was petulant, like a child pretending to ignore their parent when they were saying something unpleasant. Will almost wanted to laugh at the display. It was something so human, yet animals could learn to do it when they were domesticated. He had seen the dogs do it to him plenty when he wouldn’t give them a treat. 

What made it somewhat absurd in this circumstance was the fact that the peryton was in no way tame or domesticated. It was certifiably a wild animal, and obviously a dangerous one. To say anything else would have been insane, and yet here it was, choosing to spend time with and communicate with Will.

“Aww, come on,” Will said, “I mean it. I trust you, even though everyone else would call me crazy for it. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?”

The peryton huffed lightly and tossed its head again, almost like it was pretending not to hear him. 

Will sighed and reached out to massage the creature’s ears again. Another shudder of pleasure coursed down the peryton’s spine, and it sighed happily. Will smiled.

“Hopefully that’s a start,” he said.


	5. 5

Will had brought the statue into the house, lugging it all the way into the kitchen, in order to paint it. He didn’t want to risk a change in weather ruining the paint. The dogs were out back, because Will hadn’t wanted any of them to have the opportunity to get into his things,  _ especially  _ the paint. He knew they wouldn’t stray into the woods without him, and they would be happier outside than inside anyway. 

One of the reasons he didn’t usually paint his projects was because he somehow always ended up getting the paint on himself. His arms would always be covered in streaks of it by the time he was done, and he had once gotten it in his hair despite not remembering ever letting the paint near his head.

He had a work apron that he decided would work well enough to keep his clothes from being ruined, and he was wearing it as he worked. It was already streaked in black by the time he finished the second coat of the base color, and he cursed under his breath when he heard a knock at the door.

Will dropped the brush he had been using into his jar of water, wiped his hands off on the apron quickly, and headed to the door to answer it.

Will frowned in confusion when he saw Hannibal Lecter on his doorstep. Why the man would be all the way out here again was beyond him, unless Jack had asked him to try convincing Will to not shoot whoever he decided to have go stalking through the woods.

“Doctor Lecter,” Will said coldly, blocking the doorway with his torso to avoid making it seem like the man was invited in.

Hannibal smiled, a small thing that only hinted at his sharp teeth.

“Hello, Will,” he said, lifting a bag into view, “I made lunch. Think of it as a peace offering, if necessary. I also brought coffee, something a fair amount more palatable than whatever you offered me last time.”

Will raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he was curious. He didn’t get many visitors, much less anyone who hadn’t either been sent or felt obligated to come. Hannibal didn’t give the appearance of either, and it was intriguing. 

“Jack didn’t send you,” Will said, not yet moving to let the man through.

Hannibal huffed a soft laugh and shook his head.

“I came of my own volition, and have nothing to say on Jack’s behalf,” he replied, “This is purely a social call.”

Will hummed and finally opened the door to let the man through. If Hannibal was going to be upset by the carving, that was his problem.

Hannibal smiled as he entered Will’s home, his eyes scanning over Will’s apron before glancing around at his surroundings. Will continued through to the kitchen, where the only table of the entire house that wasn’t covered in tools stood. He moved the statue over to the far end and carefully cleaned off the other end so they could sit and eat without having to work around his project.

Hannibal followed him, but Will heard his steps stop abruptly at the doorway to the kitchen.

Will glanced over his shoulder at his guest, and saw that Hannibal was staring at the peryton carving. His eyes were wide, and his mouth had fallen slightly open. He was stunned, but Will knew he was not upset by the sight. If anything, he was  _ awed _ .

“I heard you work with wood,” Hannibal said softly, gathering his composure and continuing further into the kitchen, “but I had not been told your work is so high quality.”

Will huffed a laugh.

“I do better work when it’s something I don’t plan to sell,” he confessed, “which usually means it’s something that isn’t exactly acceptable to society. I don’t even tell anyone I carve them, because it makes people uncomfortable to talk about.”

Hannibal hummed in agreement, setting his bag on the table and slowly unpacking it. His eyes were still fixed on the statue, and he seemed to be absolutely taken with it. Will almost wanted to laugh at him, but he decided to try not to be rude.

“You are not showing any hesitation to speak with _ me _ about it,” Hannibal noted, his voice distant.

Will shrugged, pulling the apron off and tossing it onto a nearby chair. 

“You seem like the type of person who isn’t gonna be scared off by my talking about the Others,” he said, “or the carvings. This is my current project. Not sure where I’m gonna put it yet, but I get inspiration every now and then.”

Hannibal nodded, pouring a cup of coffee and setting it in front of a seat for Will. Will sat down, and Hannibal finally managed to tear his eyes away from the statue in order to portion out the food for them both. 

“I’m pleased to have given you the impression that I will not be upset with you for your artistic ventures. If you do not have plans for this one, I would like to offer to buy it from you.”

Will frowned in surprise and furrowed his brow as he looked at the man. Hannibal sat down with his own plate, politely keeping his eyes away from the statue to show he was invested in conversation.

“Why would you want to buy it?” Will asked, stunned, “you couldn’t put it anywhere your guests would see it. It’s not acceptable for society, like I said. You like having people over. I can tell.”

Hannibal smiled softly, amused.

“I have a rather unorthodox taste in décor to begin with,” Hannibal replied, “and I do not care to keep company with those who would be offended by my possessions. You may name whatever price you find appropriate, unless of course you do not want to part with it.”

Will stared down at his plate, suddenly realizing he hadn’t even started eating yet. He quickly took a bite, and froze once more at the flavors that blossomed over his tongue. There was something nearly magical about it, and he felt his eyelids flutter involuntarily. He had never eaten something that delicious in his entire life, and he wasn’t able to stifle a sound of appreciation as he chewed.

A moment after it happened, Will realized what he had just done, and he felt his face heat up.

“Uh, this is really good,” he said, feeling suddenly at a loss, “like, really good. You’re not secretly a professional chef?”

Hannibal’s maroon eyes warmed to Will, and he smiled slightly.

“I am not. I find a particular enjoyment in cooking, and find even more in the opportunity to share it with friends,” the man answered.

Will wasn’t sure how to respond. He couldn’t tell if he had been included in Hannibal’s use of the term “friends”, but he could tell the man was pleased with how Will was reacting to the food regardless. There was something he found satisfying in the enjoyment others took in his creation. 

Will supposed he could understand that. He still felt a pang of satisfaction when he saw people pleased with his work. 

“I’m sure your friends appreciate how lucky they are. I don’t think I know a place I could get food this good,” Will said, “Hopefully you're as good at psychology as you are in the kitchen.”

Hannibal huffed a laugh, and Will could tell he was genuinely amused. It made him glad, for whatever reason. He didn’t usually care what others thought of him that much, but he was actually starting to like Doctor Lecter.

“I’m sure my success in any field is subjective,” Hannibal replied with a smile, “but I would ask if you are avoiding my inquiries into the sculpture due to discomfort, or if you are simply unsure how to respond.”

Will swallowed, glancing over at the peryton carving. 

“Probably a bit of both,” Will admitted, “but also, it’s not done yet. I have to wait for the black to dry before I can add the top coat. That will give it the proper shimmer, hopefully.”

Hannibal tipped his head, looking at Will with something just more than respect. 

“Have you seen a peryton in person before?” he asked gently.

Will started, and looked back over to him. Hannibal didn’t seem worried, or afraid. He didn’t look like he was judging Will for whatever his answer may be. He was genuinely curious.

“They don’t survive captivity,” Will said carefully, “and Alana thinks they might be extinct. From what I’ve heard, not much is really known about them. Have you?”

Hannibal smiled, as if something was secretly amusing to him.

“Yes,” he answered, “I told you before that I spent much time in the forests of Lithuania as a child. I came to meet many creatures that are thought of as rare and dangerous.”

Will studied Hannibal for a moment. The man had a slightly wistful expression, and Will could tell he enjoyed those memories. 

“So, is it true they eat human hearts, then?” Will asked, unable to tamp down his curiosity, “I heard that, but there aren’t any people who can verify. I mean, not many survivors if they had their heart eaten, I guess, but if  _ you _ actually saw one, why didn’t it eat  _ you _ ?”

Hannibal smiled to himself as he took another bite from his own plate.

“I was very talented at not being detected by the creatures of the forest,” Hannibal said, “When I saw the peryton, I believe it was not aware of my presence.”

Will nodded. He supposed that made sense, but he still craved more information. He wanted to know more.

“So, I guess you don’t know much more about them than most people, then,” Will sighed, “I probably shouldn’t be asking around so much, but I can’t help being curious.”

Hannibal tipped his head. Will continued eating, having to focus on not allowing himself to lose his mind to the sensations. The food was seriously the most delicious thing he had ever eaten, and he was enjoying it more than he could remember ever enjoying food.

“Curiosity serves well in most cases. I find it one of the things that links all creatures to each other. Curiosity about others,” Hannibal said, “While I may not know from experience, I learned much from books as a child. Perytons do indeed feast on the hearts of humans. Their shadows take the form of a human as well, causing many to think they are creatures formed from the souls of men who have died far from home. They are rumored to be invulnerable to most attacks as well, though they become mortal when they have eaten the heart of a man. Their shadow is said to transform after they feast as well.”

Will nodded. Most of that was what Alana had said, but Hannibal said it as if he had seen it all himself. As if he had spent years studying the creatures, and truly knew it.

“But, do they  _ have _ to eat the hearts?” Will asked, forgetting for a moment that it was a taboo subject, “do they ever choose not to?”

Hannibal tipped his head curiously at Will, but he seemed amused.

“I have never heard of such a thing, no,” Hannibal answered, “Though I was able to tell from the moment I laid eyes on my first peryton that they are incredibly intelligent beings. I would think they are capable of making a conscious decision whether or not to eat whomever they come across.”

Will nodded, chewing as he considered that. 

“But, if they become vulnerable after eating a heart, why would they do that anyway? Wouldn’t they want to avoid weakening themselves?” he asked.

Hannibal smiled.

“If they truly are the souls of lost men, perhaps they feel drawn to what they once were. Perhaps they feel incomplete without that part of them, or without a shadow that truly reflects what they have become.”

Will hummed in consideration, but he was far from convinced. He thought back to the creature he had sat with, that had shown him the secrets of itself and even so much as teased him. The creature that seemed to find some enjoyment in their time together, despite the differences between them.

“Maybe,” Will admitted, knowing he couldn’t realistically make that argument, “but what if there’s another reason? What else might they do it for?”

Hannibal set down his silverware and looked back at the statue. His gaze was distant, as if he was thinking of something deep within his mind. Something he didn’t often reveal to others.

“The eating of the heart contains strong symbolism,” Hannibal mused quietly, “it gives life to the owner of it, and by consuming it one can transfer that life from one being to another. I can imagine, there is some power to be derived from such an act, especially if one is a creature born of magic.”

Will stared at Hannibal as he spoke. There was something in his expression that spoke of truth, but also reverence. It sounded almost as if this was his belief system, and he was sharing it with someone who _ might _ just understand it.

Pulling himself out of his mind, Hannibal blinked and turned back to Will.

“Your rendition is the most accurate I have seen,” Hannibal continued, nodding toward the carving, “as not many have had the chance to truly see these creatures. I would almost think you have seen one yourself.”

His tone was light and made room to consider it a joke, so Will laughed a bit.

“I have a wild imagination,” he said with a shrug, “and I have the tendency to come up with things that look more realistic than reality at times. I also end up going down the rabbit hole of research when something new catches my interest. Hence all the questions, I guess.”

Hannibal nodded, taking up his utensils again and resuming eating.

“Personally, I would very much enjoy seeing your other works, and you may always come to me with any questions you may have. As I have said, I learned of the Others much as a child, and my memory serves me very well.”

Will nodded. 

“I just might have to take you up on that,” he said, “I might start actually sating my desire to learn about these creatures, if you can tell me what I want all the time. I’ll probably ask so many questions you’ll get annoyed with me by the second day.”

Hannibal smiled and pulled a card from his pocket. He slid it to Will on the table, and huffed a soft laugh.

“This has both my business and personal number,” he explained, “and you are welcome to call at any time. It is rare to find anyone who desires to discuss what society deems unacceptable, and I believe I may have the same appetite for it as you.”

Will picked up the card and looked at it as he chewed. Wasn’t it weird for a psychiatrist to have cards that included his personal number? Surely it should only have his business number, for clients or potential clients to use. Perhaps this was what he gave to associates in the field, others in the psychiatric community.

“So, why exactly did you come all the way out here today?” Will asked, setting the card back down, “People don’t just drive hours out of their way to set food on a stranger’s table.”

Hannibal ran his tongue over his teeth, barely visible between his lips as he considered his answer. Will couldn’t help but track the movement, blinking in surprise at himself. 

“I do not often meet people who interest me,” Hannibal confessed, “and I admit, you do. You have a peculiar attitude towards things, and I find it intriguing. Your ability to make connections as you do is fascinating in its own right, yet you do not wield it as most would. While you could very well be in danger from your position, you passionately defended those that might be a threat to you. You do not fear the Others, yet you seem to harbor some fear of the people around you.”

Will swallowed. 

“Social anxiety doesn’t extend to animals,” Will said, “and of all the animals I have met, none of them pass judgement as harshly as humans. I don’t think the Others can be nearly as frightening as humans.”

Hannibal tipped his head, amusement pouring from his entire being as he looked Will over.

“What have humans done to earn such a reputation to you?” he asked.

Will scoffed.

“What  _ haven’t _ they done?” he shot back, “They razed the earth of all creatures they think could possibly pose a threat to their power. They declare war on themselves, based on meaningless differences between cultures or opinions. They blame anything other than their own decisions for the struggles they face. Anything that seems different, they see as a threat, and they face it with aggression. At least most animals approach new things with curiosity  _ before _ they decide to become violent.”

Hannibal grinned, and Will could see his sharp teeth again. He was really starting to wonder if they might be more alike than he had thought at first. Hannibal might be something Other as well, or was just a more open minded person than most. 

Come to think of it, Will couldn’t remember the last time he had talked so openly with anyone. There was something about Hannibal’s presence, or maybe it was the food, that made Will feel comfortable saying things that he had never put a voice to. 

“Violence is an aspect of nature,” Hannibal said calmly, pleased, “something given to humanity through evolution. Cruelty is a gift humanity has given itself.”

Will nodded and took a drink of the coffee Hannibal had poured for them. It really was as good as Will would have expected. Hannibal was a man of quality things, and Will could see why he had been offended by what he had been offered the first time he had set foot in Will’s home.

“Not something other species are incapable of, but one that few partake in,” Will added, “something that humans have incidentally taught other creatures. Only humans take  _ pleasure _ in the suffering of others.”

Hannibal nodded softly.


End file.
